Trix, not Mom, got it?
by sagekat12
Summary: Trix finds herself kidnapped by Peter Pan and on Neverland. She doesnt want to be a mom to six boys, but she has always wanted to live on Neverland. Hilarium and excitement ensues. (I suck at summaries, btw) Just take your chances with this one, folks!
1. Chapter 1

"Argh…"

I rolled over, trying to drown on the banging sounds from outside my window.

Wait, what?

I sat up and yanked my curtain to the side. There was nothing there.

I frowned, but then concluded that I had been dreaming, and layed down again.

* * *

I woke up in a very different place than my bedroom. I was on what felt like fur, and to my horror, there was a crowd of boys surrounding me.

"AAH!" I shrieked, backing up and preparing to hit someone.

There were about six boys around me, around my age. They were all dressed in animal furs, and all were very dirty.

Wait... I happen to be very familiar with the story of Peter Pan, and right now, I had better be dreaming, cuz Trix was not happy.

"You, first boy," I said, pointing to a boy with curly hair. "Tell me I am not in Neverland."

"You are not in Neverland."

"Oh screw your face! I knew it!"

I jump off what was apparently the bed and started pacing the Underground Home. I racked my brain, trying to remember everything about Peter Pan.

Hey... Where was Peter?

I faced the boys. "Where is Peter?"

They looked surprised, but one said, "He went to get the time."

Hmm... crocodile, forgot about that. "When will he be-"

Just then, a crow split the air, and down a tree, a boy, about my age (twelve) came hurtling through the air. He was "clad in skeleton leaves," just like the book said, and he had a mischevious glint in his blue eyes that I liked immediately. A dagger was at his side, and his red haor was in an unruly mop. He flashed a grin, showing his pearly white baby teeth, which, surprisingly, didnt look wierd.

"Hiya, boys!" he called, alighting on the ground. "I'm back!"

"You!" I shouted, pointing at him. "Why am I here?!"

He looked surprised. "Because I brought you."

"So, you kidnapped me," I said, tapping my bare foot.

"Yup!" he did a loop-di-loop in the air.

"Oh, you are in trouble," I growled. I grabbed a nearby stool and hurled it at him. It caught him in the chest, and he flew (literally) backwards, hitting a wall.

"Mother and Father are fighting again," whispered one of the boys.

I stopped in my tracks, and slowly turned to face the boy, who had curly hair. "I beg your pardon," I said, quietly stalking towards him. "But what did you just call me?"

"Mother," he said immediately. "We could call you Mum, I guess."

"No. I am not Mother, or Mum. I am twelve, I am not a mother. You call me Trix. Got that?"

"What are you talking about? Of course you are a mother, you're ours," piped up a boy standing another boy identical to him.

"NO I AM NOT!"

"I believe you are," said Peter, who had recovered from my Death Stool. "You're a girl."

I threw my hands up. "What kind of difference does that make?!"

"All the difference. You are a girl, therefore, you are our mother."

I glowered at him. Then I turned and stalked towards a tree.

"Where are you going?" asked a boy with his nose slightly turned up.

"Away," I replied. "Perhaps I'll pay a visit to the pirates." There was a gasp.

"Mother, no!" cried the boys.

"_Trix_," I corrected. Then I nodded at each boy in turn. "Nibs, Slightly, Tootles, Curly, Twins." I turned my head. "_Peter_," I spat.

Then I turned, and climbed up the tree. "Oh," I called down. "Dont forget to tell Tink I said hi!" Then I popped out of the tree and found myself in a forest.

* * *

**This is my first real fanfic, I would love some consructive cristiscism. Please do not just post trashy comments, that would be nice. I will work on the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people who read this! And thank you for reading it! Well, here is the second chapter, hopefully it will be better than the first! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Peter Pan or the original characters, only my own creations and this storyline, thank you very much!**

* * *

Trix POV

"Now where am I going?" I wondered, looking at the dense trees. I needed to find water, so... This way. Random guess.

I walked for about ten minutes, when I started to smell smoke. Fire.

I headed in the direction the smoke seemed to be coming from, when I stopped with my foot hovering inches above a loop of rope lying on the ground.

A snare.

Redskins.

I looked up and scanned the trees for a brave crouching in the trees, scalps hanging from their belts. (I have always wondered what the scalps would look like exactly.)

I almost missed it. A bit of bright red and yellow among the leafy green, and her hiding spot was given away.

An Indian girl, maybe a year or few older than me, was crouching beside the bole of a tree about five feet off. She was dressed in deerskin, and her black hair was loose about her face, feathers sticking up from the back. Shiny, large earrings dangled from her ears, and she viewed me warily, a bone-handled knife in her right hand.

I slowly raised my hands, palms out, to show that I came in peace probably. "Sup," I said.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Who. Are. You." She spoke slowly, an sign that she wasn't used to speaking English often.

"My name is Trix," I replied.

"Me. Tiger Lily," the girl said.

"Thought so," I whispered to myself. Out loud, I said, "Can you take me to food and water?"

Tiger Lily narrowed her dark eyes. "Why you not stay with them?"

"Who?"

"Peter Pan. And Lost. Boys."

I rolled my eyes. "I ain't bein' no one's momma."

"What?"

I sighed. Right. She might not understand my American speech very well. "I don't want to be their mother."

"Why. Not."

"Would you?"

She shrugged. "I am Chief daughter. I not part of them."

After a pause, I said, "So... are ya gonna take to the foods now or whats?"

She frowned.

*sigh* "Will you take me to food and water now?"

Tiger Lily stood up slowly and sheathed her knife. "Yes. On one condition."

"What would that be?"

She smiled. "You tell how you not step in trap like boys."

I laughed and nodded. "Deal."

* * *

Trix's POV

Tiger Lily led me deeper through the forest, and I told her how I always stepped lightly and was aware of my surroundings. I looked at the ground so much when I walked that I almost never tripped. She told me a story of when she was small.

"When I was five winter old, Great Big Little Panther, and I, went and play in wood on our own. We play near the beasts. Redskin set up many trap there, and we not pay attention. I run from Panther, and step in snare. I hang upside down. Panther step in snare, also. We call for help. When Father come, he leave us there for day. He say, 'You escape yourself.' Then he leave.

"I not want stay there. So, I swing back, forth, and catch branch. I use to sit. Then I untie knot. It take long time. When I free, I go help Panther. We set snare again. Then we wait. Father come back next day, and we watch from tree. He look for us. Then he step in snare. He hang head down, and Panther and me leave him there. When Father come back, he not happy. He say, 'Tiger Lily, you no set trap for Father. Father is Chief. He cannot hang down. It bring shame to Piccaninny tribe. Never do again.' I not listen."

When she finished, I grinned at the thought of a little five year old Tiger Lily sitting in a tree, watching her father, a great chief, hang upside down from a trap she set. It sounded fun. I wondered how many other times her father had hung upside down from a snare.

Abruptly, we came to a large open clearing. There were many tepees set up with smoke curling from their tops, and from fires dotted around the place. Women knelt by the fires, and sat by the tepees, doing various household - er, teepeehold- chores. Men walked about with animals slung over their shoulders, and weapons in their hands. Children ran about, playing, and sometimes helping their parents with their tasks.

Now I saw Tiger Lily in the full light, and I was jealous. She had a slight frame, but muscular, and tan skin. Her hair was smooth and shiny, and her had high cheekbones and full, dark lips. Her eyes were dark, but pretty. On the whole, I felt quite awful, because I realized that I was still in my pajamas, and probably had bed head. I must've looked like a vampire. No, scratch that, vampires are beautiful. I mean a zombie.

Tiger Lily called something in what I assumed was the Piccaninny dialect. A man's voice answered, and a tall Redskin approached with a chief's headdress of eagle feathers. They exchanged some more words that I didnt understand, and then the man turned to me. "You not step in trap?" he asked.

"Nope," I answer.

"You not stay with Peter Pan?"

"Nope."

"You want food and water?"

"N- Yep."

The man appeared to think. "You may stay. My daughter. She says you are not enemy."

"Why, thank you," I said sarcastically, but in the inside, I felt relieved. There were a lot more Redskins than there were me's- as in, one me.

* * *

Trix's POV

The Piccaninny tribe fed and watered me, and Tiger Lily took me to her tepee, where she gave me a set of clothes and let me change. I slipped on a deerskin dress and moccasins, then brushed my hair and cleaned my face. Tiger Lily did my hair in double braids down my front, and stuck an eagle feather in my hair. Then she gave me beads to wear, which I accepted. She offered me some large dangly earrings, too, and they were really heavy. Like, _really_ heavy. As in, my head dropped a bit and my neck started to consider cramping up.

When she was done dressing me, I though I looked pretty good for a white girl in Redskin clothing.

I attended a feast made up of wild game and fish, and there were dances and fires (I loved the fires, I am such a pyromaniac), and songs, and more fires, until finally, I went with Tiger Lily back to her tent, changed into my old pajamas, and fell asleep under a soft fur.

* * *

**So there was the second chapter, hope you liked it, again, constructive critiscism would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am back! And I was procrastinating on meh hw, so yah. But here is chapter three! I will try to make it longer and better!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own peter pan or its original characters, just this storyline and my character(s)**

* * *

Trix's POV

I woke up to find that Redskins do not believe in sleeping in. Instead, they prefer to wake up with the sun, and start their day at sunrise. I wondered why anyone in their right mind would want to wake up this early _every_ day.

Ugh. Redskins.

Tiger Lily shook me awake, and I yawned, stretching my arms above my head. "Wha- what time is it?" I asked before I remembered that the only clock in Neverland is inside a large crocodile, along with a certain pirate's right hand.

"Sun is rising," Tiger Lily informed me.

I stopped mid-stretch. "Excuse me? You woke me up at sunrise? Are you crazy?"

Tiger Lily's brow furrowed. "This is normal time. When you wake?"

"Uh, when I dont have school? Nine o'clock."

"That too late."

"It is a beautiful time."

She shook her head and muttered something in Piccaninnese. (I _think_ that is what their dialect is called...)

I stayed in my pajamas, but brushed my hair and washed my face. Then I ate breakfast with the rest of the tribe.

As I was finishing, I turned to Tiger Lily and said, "I'm going to go off and find a place to stay, I was wondering if I could have some water, provisions, etcetera? You know, so I can start surviving?"

"Yes. You allowed take water. Food. Some weapons."

"Thanks." I followed Tiger Lily around for about an hour, getting my things. I collected a skin of water, some dried meat, a fur, moccasins, a bonehandled knife, a bow with a quiver of arrows, and a small pouch that I specifically asked for, that I slipped around my neck.

Before the sun was a hands length above the hills, I had bade "Seeya" to the redskins, and was on my way.

* * *

Trix's POV

I trekked through Neverland in who knew which direction. Honestly, I didn't care which way I was going, as long as I found a single land mark I recognized. After walking for a while (IDK how long, I was thinking about waffles), I found myself in a familiar circle of trees.

_Oh crud-cakes,_ I thought. The circle of trees was above the Home Under the Ground. I hoped no one was beneath me. (No, I take that back; All residents of the Home Under the Ground are beneath me.)

At that moment, I heard a shout, followed by boyish laughter.

_Oh, fantastical,_ I thought, frantically looking for a place to go, for the voices were surrounding me. I was trapped in a circle of trees and boys.

Then I had an idea. Just before the Lost Boys entered the tree circle, I slipped down a hollow tree. I only just made it, because every tree is supposed to be for their one person, but I am small and good at wriggling through places, and in a moment, I was down, and in another, I was hiding behind a pile of weapons and other trinkets.

I barely breathed as the boys came tumbling down into their home. I recognized each one. The twins and Nibs danced to Slightly's whistles, while Curly made faces behind them. Tootles lied down on the floor and looked like he fell asleep, and then Peter comes swooping in. His messy red hair was all around his face, and his blue eyes were bright. He was grinning, a look of pure cockiness on his face.

"Did you see that pirate's face when I slashed him?" he cried, doing a small loop-di-loop in the little room.

The other boys laughed on cue.

"I could kill all the pirates in one go!" Peter boasted.

"If Wendy were here, she would tell you not to do it, though," said Tootles, who had opened his eyes.

Peter paused. "But she _isn't _here, is she now?"

I wrinkled my nose. I had never liked Wendy, she was just too weak and stupid a character. Some may love her, but I can't stand her. If I ever actually met her, I think I would go crazy. I'm like a big sister; She acts like a mother.

The boys had continued to laugh and talk, and seemed to be settling in. I realized that I might be stuck there for the night.

At one point, the boys took out what looked like a door, and set down on something in the middle of the floor. I remembered that there was a Nevertree there, and they used it as a table leg.

The boys then began to have what looked like a meal, but there was no food whatsoever. So they really did go without food most of the time, instead eating make-believe meals. Jeez, there has to be more food on this island.

I sat silently behind that pile of weapons for hours, while the Lost Boys laughed and danced in front of the fire. At last, they put on nighties. Yes, they were wearing dresses to bed. As soon as I saw them all, I slapped my forehead in exasperation.

Big mistake.

My fingers ran over a sword hilt, pushing it backwards. I flailed, trying to stop them all from falling, but that one push had been more than enough to send the pile cascading to the dirt floor, revealing my hiding spot to seven amazed boys.

"Yello," I said.

* * *

Peter's POV

When I looked in the direction of the crashing weapons, I saw the girl, Trix, squatting awkwardly behind the spilled weapons, holding a few swords in her arms, looking sheepish.

"Yello," she said.

We stared at her in astonishment. How long had she been there? Why hadnt we noticed? Gee, why hadnt _I_ noticed?! I am the most superior of all the boys, but how could a mere girl escape my notice for so long?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Trix stood up, leaning the weapons she had been holding up against the wall, all traces of sheepishness leaving her features. "I was trying to avoid all o' y'all," she said.

"Then why were you in our hideout?" asked Slightly.

"Uh..." Trix opened her mouth, pausing. "I was, uhm, passing through, when I found the circle of trees, and y'all were coming from all directions, so I, ah, decided to pop down and escpe later."

Suddenly, Curly's face lit up. "You came to be our mother, didn't you?" he cried.

We grinned. It was obvious now that he had seen it. She had been trying to find our hideout, but was too embarassed to admit that she wanted to be our mother. Of course.

"It's alright," I said, putting on a noble air. "You don't have to be embarassed about it."

Trix's face was the definition of amazement. She was amazed that we had guessed her intentions. But then she said in a disgusted voice, "You. Thought. I. Wanted. To be. Your mother."

I frowned a little. "Of course. Why else would you come here?"

Trix slapped her forehead and muttered something that sounded like, "Idiots..." In a louder voice, she said, "I told you, I came down here so you wouldn't find me. I was going to escape later!"

I frowned. This wasnt making any sense. What girl wouldn't want to be a mother? Trix was pretty different from Wendy.

No, don't think about her...

"So... I guess I'll be going, then," Trix said, and started to walk towards one of the trees.

I suddenly got an idea. We needed a mother, and we were going to get one, whether she wanted to or not.

"Catch her!" I cried.

Immediately, the Lost Boys ran forward towards Trix, hands outstretched, trying to grab her. She whipped around and started to defend herself. She was marvelous at it. She blocked the Boys' attempts to grab her, and she gave them some hard knocks.

It looked like the fight was never going to end, when I grabbed a rope and flew over her, dropping the rope around her, tightening it.

"Hey!" she yelled.

I tied her up, and stood looking at her proudly. "I caught you on my own," I said.

She glared at me. "Yeah, right. If I wasn't distracted by six boys, you never would have gotten that rope around me."

"Whatever makes you feel better," I said.

Her face looked like she was about to explode.

"Now, you will stay here until you agree to be our mother," I told her with a decided nod.

"I will _never _be your _mother_," she spat.

"Then we will _never_ let you go."

* * *

**Hey! Cliff hanger! Hopefully, that will inspire you to wait for the next chapter! I hope you liked it, and reviews are welcome and much wanted!**


End file.
